The Real Life Brad Vickers
by Lyrix of Azn Ethix
Summary: What if Brad really wasn't a chicken in real life? What if it was just an acting role that he played?
1. Default Chapter

The Real Life Brad Vickers  
  
This was Brad's last day working on the set of Resident Evil. Frankly, he was glad to leave the set. He really didn't like portraying the part of the chicken coward. For some reason, everybody else thought that he really was a chicken. Walking out of the STARS room, Brad was relieved to leave this behind him.  
  
"Hey, chicken!!!", yelled Leon, who quickly walked after him.  
  
Stopping in his tracks, Brad replied with a, "Yeah what, fruity ass?" That last reply insulted Leon who immediately placed his hand on Brad's shoulder, attempting to pull him back.  
  
"Hey, you take that back Fuckers!", Leon replied as Brad quickly smacked his hand away. Caught off guard, the room went quiet. Everybody witnessed this courageous act by Brad Vickers, who now looked as if he really wasn't a chicken.  
  
Shaking his head, Brad replied, "Look, this is just acting. Numbnuts...", and continued walking off. That seemed to piss Leon off who quickly rushed and got a tight grasp on Brad's upper right arm. Forcing Leon away from him, Brad quickly turned around in a 180 degree motion and executed a roundhouse kick to left side of Leon's head. The kick connected with Leon's cheek.  
  
"Whoaaaaa......", slowly replied Chris, who just sat there in a daze. He was shocked to see what Brad was really capable of. Feeling Brad's kick, Leon felt like that he just got hit by a solid brick. Dazed, Leon slowly fell to the ground and stared up at the ceiling. He was seeing stars.  
  
"You want stars, you got them...", Brad replied as he walked off from the set and then stopped. Turning around, "No pun intended..." and walked right off the set.  
  
"Leon are you okay?", asked a concerned Claire, who quickly kneeled down by Leon.  
  
All Leon could say was, "Uggggghhhhhhhhhhhh..."  
  
Seconds later, Wesker entered the set with a cup of coffee in his right hand and looked down to see a knocked out Leon Scott Kennedy. "What the fuck just happened?", Wesker asked as he sipped his coffee.  
  
Looking at Wesker, Jill responded with, "Leon got his ass handed to him by Brad..."  
  
Not believing what Jill just said, he replied with, "What was that?"  
  
"You heard me, Leon got whooped by Brad...", Jill said.  
  
"No way...", said Wesker who kneeled down by Leon. Seeing Leon laying there with the lights knocked out of him, Wesker gave an evil grin. Inside, he wished for someone to smack Leon one. "Pretty boy ain't so pretty now...", he thought to himself.  
  
"Check this out!", yelled Rebecca, who was holding a folder with Brad's file. Everybody except for Leon quickly rushed to take a look. Peering inside the file, everybody went wide eyed to read up on the real Brad Vickers. They couldn't believe it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Employee Type: Actor  
  
Brad Vickers  
  
Age- 26  
  
Skills: Martial Artist  
  
Styles:  
  
Shotokan Karate- 3rd degree blackbelt, six time world Karate Champion, two time intercontinental Karate Champion, seven time US Karate Champion  
  
Boxing- Middleweight, twelve wins- four losses-one draw  
  
Muay Thai- Three World Titles  
  
Military Muay Thai  
  
San Shou- Two World Titles  
  
Military San Shou  
  
Judo- Blackbelt, four world titles  
  
Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu- Blackbelt, three Pan-American Titles  
  
Jeet Kune Do  
  
Tae Kwon Do- 1st Degree Blackbelt  
  
Wing Chun Kung Fu  
  
Tai Chi Chuan  
  
Aikido- Blackbelt  
  
Employment:  
  
Former martial arts instructor in Miami, Florida. Combat instructor for many police forces. Professional fighter. World Class Fighter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Whoa...", Chris said to himself as he continued to read down Brad's file. Along were some photos taken of Brad.  
  
"What a hunk...", Jill said as she feasted her eyes on a picture of Brad wearing nothing but black tight spandex trucks that said 'Full Contact Fighter'. His body was completely dripping in sweat.  
  
"Wow...", Claire said to herself slowly. She never realized how good looking Brad was. The women were starting to feel stupid for making fun of Brad. Looking at the women oogling over Brad's pictures, the guys were starting to get extremely jealous about the situation.  
  
Suddenly, with the exception of the unconscious Leon, the guys decided to huddle together and come up with a plan. "We have to kick Brad's ass...", Carlos said quietly. "I agree.", replied Wesker, as he adjusted his shades. Afterwards, Wesker went ahead and cracked his knuckles.  
  
Meanwhile, Brad headed to his car but were stopped by three anti-Brad fanboys. Shaking his head, Brad just looked at the three fanboys. "Not this shit...", thinking to himself. "Hey chicken-dick!", yelled one of the fanboys as he approached Brad with a baseball bat. This would be a big mistake for the stupid fanboy as he quickly swung at Brad.  
  
Stepping back some, Brad managed to avoid getting hit as the fanboy swung again and again. Wanting to end this as soon as possible, Brad quickly used both hands and grabbed the other end of the bat. Thrusting his left foot out and connecting with the fanboy's gut, Brad pushed the stupid boy away and took the bat. Spinning the bat once, Brad held it by the handle, Swiftly, Brad smacked the fanboy right upside the head with the steel bat. Dropping it, Brad approached his car and placed the key inside.  
  
The two other fanboys decided to take their swing at Brad. "You got lucky, you dickless pussy.", said the other fanboy as he approached. Moving his body sideways, Brad shot his left leg out executing a powerful thrusting side kick that connected with the solar plexus.  
  
"Waaahhhhhhhhhhhh!", cried the fanboy as he flew several feet back. Turning around, Brad stood there and watched as the third fanboy pissed himself and ran off. Shaking his head slowly, Brad whistled as he opened the door to his car. Stepping inside, Brad closed the door behind him and turned on the ignition.  
  
"STAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!", yelled a familiar voice from behind.  
  
Shaking his head slowly, Brad turned around. "Not this again...", shaking his head slowly as he looked up to face Nemesis. Stepping out of his car, Brad stood face to face. There was something different about Brad this time. To Nemesis' surprise, Brad didn't look scared nor did he look fazed at all. Hell, Brad wasn't even intimidated. Holding his left hand up, Nemesis slowly shot his tentacle out ready to impale Brad. As Nemesis attempted to shoot his tentacle outward some more, Brad quickly countered by grabbing it. "Nice try...", quickly wrapping the tentacles around his right arm and tugging on it with his left hand.  
  
Attempting to retract his tentacle back, Nemesis tried his best but it wouldn't budge. Brad got a nice tight grip and started to tug on the tentacle. Slightly, Brad tugged on the tentacle some as it caused Nemesis a slight bit of pain. Wasn't painful but irritating. "STTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSS!", yelled Nemesis, trying to retract his tentacle back inside some more.  
  
But Brad wouldn't let go. Almost everybody, especially Nemesis picked on Brad. Picking on Brad this once again was a serious mistake for Nemesis. Quickly, Brad tugged on the tentacle much harder. Sharp pains started to shoot out throughout Nemmy's tentacle. It was similar to being placed in a painful armlock or an armbar submission. Tugging harder, Brad forced Nemesis to bend downwards.  
  
With Nemesis' upper body bent downward, Brad took his chance to make Nemesis pay. "This is for smacking my ass repeatedly with your tentacle.", smashing his right knee against Nemesis' face. "This is for three months ago.", smashing it against Nemmy's face three more times. Brad kept on recalling other incidents then having his knee meet up with Nemesis face afterwards.  
  
"MOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYY!", yelled Nemesis as he tried to yank free. But, it was futile for Nemesis to get himself free of Brad's grip. "Who's your daddy?", rhetorically asking as he continued to knee Nemesis in the face. "Say it! Who's your daddy?", asking again while punishing Nemesis some more. "STARRRRRRRRRRS!!!! (You are! You are!)", replied Nemesis as he was about to give into Brad.  
  
"That's what I thought...", letting go of Nemesis' tentacle and approached back to his car. Holding his tentacle in pain, Nemesis fell to one knee and got enraged at Brad. Wanting to get a cheap shot, Nemesis quickly got up and charged at Brad. Hearing Nemesis loud foot steps, Brad stood his ground. A few seconds later, Nemesis stopped in his tracks. Looking down, he saw that Brad's elbow connected with his groin. That was the only disadvantage for Nemesis, people could low blow him easily.  
  
Holding his groin in place, Nemesis fell to his knees and started to howl in pain. Leaving Nemesis be, Brad just walked back inside his car and drove off. Seconds later, a group comprising of Chris, Leon, Barry, Steve, Carlos, and Wesker stepped out. Each had a blunt object in their hands. Looking for Brad, all they could see was a bruised up Nemesis. "Shit...", said Carlos as he slowly dropped his bat to the ground. 


	2. Payoff

The Payoff  
  
  
  
Carlos Oliviera and Steve Burnside spent the last night looking around for people, who could kick Brad's ass. Both of them stood on the side of Midway studios. Midway made some decent games such as 'Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance' and 'Ready 2 Rumble' boxing. Steve wasn't very sure about going through with this; "Carlos, I'm not sure of this..." The young looking Leonardo DiCaprio wannabe wasn't sure about this plan.  
  
"Oh, c'mon. It's not like we're turning our backs on Capcom and joining Midway.", Carlos slowly shaking his head at Steve's doubtful opinion. He continued on, "We'll find one of the people to kick Brad's ass for us." Stepping back to hide, the two saw Hsu Hao from Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance walking out of the studio.  
  
"Damn, I was only in one game...", Hsu Hao said to himself, shaking his head quietly. He knew that he would have to find some cash quickly. "Hey, that's Hsu Hao!", Steve yelled before Carlos closed his mouth. "Wait, keep our cool. You stay here.", Carlos said as he kept his cool and approached Hsu Hao. "Yo, Hsu Hao...", placing his arm around Hsu Hao's shoulder. "Huh?", turning around to see Carlos standing there. "The hell do you want?", lifting Carlos by the shirt collar.  
  
Hsu Hao looked very intimidating to Carlos. This looked like that it wasn't a good time to bother Mr. Hsu Hao at the moment. But, it was too late to go back. "Um, we have a proposition for you...", Carlos said trying to get free from Hsu Hao's grasp. Using his other hand, Hsu Hao went into thinking mode. "We'll pay you four hundred dollars if you kick Brad Vickers' ass!", Steve came running towards the group flashing the money up in the air. Hsu Hao then gave an intimidating stare to Steve.  
  
"Hey, I know you two...", Hsu Hao said sternly. Nodding some, Hsu Hao recognized who those two people were. "You're Carlos, that pretty boy...", dropping Carlos down, who fell on his ass. And then he looked at Steve. "You're that Leo DiCaprio wannabe...", laughing at the thought. Since they work for Capcom, Hsu Hao knew that he could get some more bargaining power. "I'll take the money as a down payment...", swiping the money from Steve's hand.  
  
"Um, what else did you want?", said Carlos, slowly scooting away from the muscular Hsu Hao. "I was recently laid off from Midway... So I need to find another job.", looking down at Carlos. With deep though, Hsu Hao found what he wanted. "I want a job at Capcom. A role in Resident Evil.", crossing his arms at both Steve and Carlos.  
  
"Um, yeah! You got it!", Steve pointed at Hsu Hao and helped Carlos back to the ground. Knowing that they couldn't grant Hsu Hao a role in the Resident Evil series, both men lied their asses off to Hsu Hao. Seconds later, they high tailed it. They quickly made it back to the Capcom building. Stepping inside, the two stopped to see that Chris, Barry, and Wesker were waiting for them.  
  
"Where were you two?", asked Chris, while smoking a cigarette. "We were at Midway...", replied Steve. The hearing of the word 'Midway' made the whole room go quiet. Quickly, Wesker stepped forward and grabbed Steve by the neck. Lifting Steve up some, Wesker slammed him against the wall. Removing his shades with the other hand, Wesker gave Steve a threatening glare. "Midway, our rivals? Why? We're not good enough for you?", asked an angered Wesker.  
  
Holding his hands out, Carlos stepped in and interrupted. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! We're not joining. We found Hsu Hao walking out of the building.", he replied to the group.  
  
"Who's Hsu Hao?", Barry asked out of curiousity. "Isn't he in that Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance?", asked Rebecca, who was currently playing it for the Playstation 2. She's just finished Hsu Hao off in the game with Cyrax's fatality.  
  
"What about Hsu Hao?", asked Chris, who wanted to know everything.  
  
Carlos then smiled; "We paid Hsu Hao off to beat up Brad.", finishing off with a slight chuckle.  
  
Chris recognized the chuckle. Carlos wasn't telling the whole truth. "What else, lover boy...", taking his knife out ready to gut Carlos open.  
  
"We promised Hsu Hao a role in Resident Evil...", Steve said before feeling a smack from Carlos.  
  
"Shut up, Steve!", Carlos barked out and then went quiet again. Slowly turning back, he saw the group was now angered.  
  
"What? How could you? You know that we don't have the power to do that!!!", Jill lashed out at Carlos. "Hey, is that Hsu Hao entering the building?", Claire asked looking out the window. "Where? Oh shit!", Carlos then jumped away from the window. Hsu Hao was ready to rock, wearing his Deadly Alliance outfit with hat. Looking upwards, he got a glance at Carlos and entered the building.  
  
"Where's Brad Vickers?", demanded Hsu Hao, picking up a Capcom employee by the shirt. "Um, the Rival Schools set. He's choreographing the fight scene. "Thanks...", tossing the employee aside like a ragdoll. Looking at the map, Hsu Hao turned a left and went down the hall. Stopping by a door, he faced right and read the sign that said 'Rival Schools'. Instead of opening it, Hsu Hao burst through.  
  
The cast of Rival Schools and Brad Vickers quickly turned to see Hsu Hao breaking through the wall. "Hey, aren't you in the wrong building?", asked Roy Bromwell. "Isn't that Hsu Hao from Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance?", Batsu asked. "Man, Hsu Hao sucks in Deadly Alliance.", said Edge. Shoma then added, "I'm glad Jax killed him..." Those words really got to and angered Hsu Hao and immediately burst out, "I'm looking for Brad Vickers!!!"  
  
Stepping forward from the group was Brad Vickers; blue leather shirt and black baggy leather pants. Around his head was a bandana of the Japanese flag. Seemed that Brad would be working as fight director and choreographer for Capcom's titles.  
  
"Who wants him?", asked Brad, getting up into Hsu Hao's face.  
  
"Hahahahahahahhahahaha... Finally! Meet your doom!", ripping his shirt off to reveal his mechanical heart.  
  
"Oh great, another person on steroids...", Brad said to himself as he got into his Wing Chun stance.  
  
"Wing Chun, you have the same style as Mavado!", Hsu Hao burst out as he put his guard down.  
  
"Did you say Mavado?", asked Brad with Hsu Hao nodding. Nodding a bit, Brad remembered who Mavado was. "I remember him. Okay person. I choreographed his moves. Plus I gave him those hook swords."  
  
Standing behind a wall were Leon and Carlos, who couldn't believe what they were hearing. "Carlos, I thought you assured us that Hsu Hao would beat Brad's behind...", whispering to Carlos.  
  
"I didn't know that they both knew each other.", Carlos replied, shrugging his shoulders at Leon.  
  
"I'm sorry, I got laid off at Midway or on temporary leave. I needed a job. These two people wanted me to kick your ass. They said they'd promise me a job at Capcom.", said Hsu Hao.  
  
"Oh, if we knew each other's names earlier, I could've gotten you the job long ago. But now we do, you got it.", Brad assured Hsu Hao.  
  
"Really? That's great. Thank you.", said Hsu Hao as he heard some commotion from behind. "Hang on, I hear something.", Hsu quickly performed his laser slicer fatality at the direction the noise was coming from. Seconds later, Leon looked at Carlos in shock. "Carlos!!", pointing at Carlos' head."  
  
"What?", asked Carlos with Leon pointing. Slowly looking up, Carlos saw that his finely combed hair was singed. "Ahhhh, my hair!", Carlos pouted. Hsu Hao did another laser slicer with the laser connecting with Leon's ass.  
  
Leon's eyes immediately widened. "Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!", jumping up in the air. Quickly both men stepped out and looked at Brad. "Y-you haven't seen the last of us, Chickenheart Dickers!!!!", running away from the set of Rival Schools.  
  
"Um, yeah!", said Carlos as he followed behind Leon, covering his singed hair.  
  
Listening in, Steve decided to take matters into his own hands. With a Kendo stick in each hand, Steve charged out at Brad like a kamikaze warrior. "Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", cried out Steve but was completely stopped by Brad, who quickly turned around.  
  
"Oh it's you...", grabbing the opposite ends of both Kendo sticks. With a front snap kick to the gut, Brad kicked Steve away and took his Kendo sticks. Twirling both sticks, Brad was ready to fight it out with Steve.  
  
"Huh, what?! No fair!!!", Steve went trying to find another weapon.  
  
Shaking his head slowly, Brad decided to show good sportsmanship by tossing Steve a stick. Trying to catch it, Steve fumbled it in his hands for about a good twenty minutes. Everybody just stared at him.  
  
"His ass is grass...", Roy assured. Nodding, Batsu agreed with what Roy had to say.  
  
Getting his grip, Steve then rushed at Brad in the fit of rage. Stepping forward some and kneeling, Brad held the stick out as it connected with Steve's chest.  
  
"Aiyeeeeeeeeeeee!", said Steve as he started to rub his chest. Standing up, Brad turned around and looked at him. Shrugging it off, Steve charged at Brad again. Spinning around in a 360 degree motion, Brad smacked Steve in the back of the head with the stick.  
  
Feeling another smack from Brad, Steve stumbled forward as he turned around and rushed him again. Holding the stick up, Steve brought it down only to be blocked by Brad. "You're mine now, bitch...", said Brad as he started to repeatedly smack Steve with the stick. Steve couldn't do anything but just take the pain. More and more, Brad just beat the living shit out of Steve.  
  
Brad finished it off with a smack across Steve's head. Feeling the blow of the attack, Steve fell to the ground all dazed and bruised up. He couldn't move any further as Brad removed the Kendo stick from Steve's hand.  
  
"Hey, let's all go beat the shit out of him!!!", replied Edge of Rival Schools.  
  
"I'm in.", Shoma ran to assist Edge in kicking the shit out of Steve Burnside.  
  
Not being able to resist, Roberto and Batsu joined in on the beating. "I never did like that Leonardo DiCaprio wannabe...", said Batsu, kicking the crap out of Steve.  
  
"Um anyway, let's talk about the job over some lunch.", said Brad.  
  
"Finally...", said Hsu Hao as both men walked off while the cast of Rival Schools and Project Justice continued to beat the shit out of Steve Burnside. 


End file.
